


Tumblr Drabbles

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, D&D, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Rogues Series, Tumblr drabbles, also, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: People have sent me prompts and these are the results. (Majority in aus)





	1. "Don't you think it's futile to live in fear of death? I mean, everyone is going to die sometime, so is there any point in pretending not to see it for the present?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paint_It_Yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paint_It_Yellow/gifts), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> Feel free to send in an ask @cheetahleopard, @avien-writes, Or as part of the @writersquad
> 
>  
> 
> POSTED ON FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH THE MONTH OF HALLOWEEN =D =D =D

_A knife flies past Tooru’s ear as he dodges, and another lunges towards him, sword glinting in the torch light._

_The must all know it’s futile. Tooru’s in his element._

_He spins nimbly to allow the sword a hair from his side, using the momentum of the turn to push the unfortunate soul behind him into the swift-flowing river._

_There’s only one remaining, Tooru knows. He knows this because his arm is now secured behind his back by a familiar strength and the blade pressed to his throat was something he forged._

_Even with the masks, He knows his enemy has identified him, just as he has identified the other._

_But really, what is an enemy other than a personality meant to compliment the other turning away?_

_“Damn you, Idiotkawa. Don’t you fear death?” Hajime growls against the shell of Tooru’s ear, and Tooru shudders, hiding it with a bitter laugh as Hajime’s weight presses against his back, knife dropping to the ground as Hajime’s hold becomes more of a hug than anything else._

_“Don’t you think it’s futile to live in fear of death Iwa-chan? I mean, everyone is going to die sometime, so is there any point in pretending not to see it for the present?”_

 Tooru remembers saying that like it was yesterday. Now, watching helplessly as time slows, Hajime’s gaze locking on Tooru’s as he’s dragged away, arrow still embedded deep in his shoulder, he thinks he understands fear of death.

 Because he’ll be damned if he’s killed before he sees Hajime again. He’ll be damned if Hajime dies before Tooru can rescue him.

And really, isn’t this how Hajime must have felt?

 Guilt. The tables turning. Fate laughing sorrowfully as she stares at the playing board that is life.

_“And now, let the fun begin.”_


	2. "Any obstacle in life, anything that happens to you, there's always an end and something that can make you happy.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oiaka

“Tooru?” 

  
Tooru jumps, turning from the light of his computer and his half finished article.

  
Keiji stands there, blanket wrapped around his shoulders, red lines from the pillow still pressed into his face. Squinting at Tooru as in confusion. He’s adorable.

  
A year ago Tooru had dropped out of college. Without the help of Keiji, his not-yet-boyfriend, he probably would have fallen out of fate’s favor as well.

  
He can still remember the day they got together. It had been the day Tooru had gotten the response from the journalism company he had gotten a job interview with. 

_Tooru stares with trembling hands at the envelope on the table in front of him, eyes unblinking even as his vision blurs._

_That’s how Keiji finds him, stepping into the apartment after his class with a soft call of, “Oikawa-san?”_

_“It’s here.” Tooru manages to force past clenched teeth._

_Keiji doesn’t have to ask what Tooru means, pressing his lips together tightly and putting a tentative hand on Tooru’s shoulder. “Do you want me to read it?”_

_Tooru can feel the effect of Keiji’s even tone and calming contact seeping into his soul, “Please.”_

_Keiji takes the letter fro the table, and Tooru the last thing Tooru notices that his hands are shaking nearly as much as Tooru’s as his eyes squeeze shut._

_Keiji takes a sharp inhale behind him, “You did it.”_

_“What?” Tooru twists in his chair, eyes snapping to Keiji’s face, his eyes shining with unshed tears of happiness and relief._

_“You did it,” Keiji repeats softly, then louder as what he’s saying settles in then Tooru’s laughing, grabbing Keiji’s hands to spin him around their small apartment kitchen, “I did it!”_

_And then they’re pausing, because their smiles are pressed together and this is a moment so fragile it’s worse than walking on eggshells._

_And now._

Well, they got through it all to find happiness. 

Together.


	3. "The broken dreams out of my grasp that I was about to give up on. Broken dreams, a deserted promise. Your words stuck in my heart that I can't pull out; I've been repeating them over and over again."

Keiji jolts awake with a broken off gasp, clutching at his chest as his heart tries to beat it’s way out of his chest.

 He can’t remember his dream, only knows the general truth of it. Koutarou was the subject, without doubt. He always is. 

 Love. A very general word. A word that encompasses world of whatever possibilities could be risen. Wars have been faught for it, lost for it. Heart have been given through it, lost through it. Keiji lost much to it. He gave his heart to a man. Because he’s a man, he lost his family. He left them without a fight. For love. Through his love his love lost his heart his world gone.

The words are stuck, lodged infallibly in his heart as though they would just out his throat. 

 The last words his love ever spoke. 

 “I promise I’ll be back, love.”

 Keiji stands at his funeral and there is a moment where it’s surreal. The feeling of the many eyes on him feels unreal, lifting his out of his body as he says words he knows by heart. The pressure of his feet on the small podium overwhelming. The air swirling around him to bring his skin almost as cold as the chill in his heart, the sun glinting in his eyes silk, his lungs plastic. “I loved him.” he finishes, and suddenly he’s back. He’s too aware, too overwhelmed. Even gravity is too much for him, his knees folding his lungs collapsing in sobs as his love’s mom folds her arms around him like wings leaving him to solitude as realization set in.

 He was a dream to be broken.

And yet he couldn’t slip out of Keiji’s grasp.


	4. "Friends in dark places"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The prompt had me playing this while I wrote](https://youtu.be/yZAY-78zhmw)

Hajime scowls at the map before him. Things weren’t going well, he had lost track of the Karasuno unit, and the Shiritorizawa until wasn’t doing much better. Soon he’d have to send in the Seijoh unit. That’s the last thing he wants to do. They’re a lost resort, and sending them means everyone else is dead or missing.

 _You know?_ A presence positions itself behind him, crowding him against the table with air currents forming arms on either side of him and a comfortable weight pressed to his back, words creating puffs against the nape of his neck. Chilling.  _There is another way **Iwa-chan.**_  The last words are impressed with a hinted smirk in a breathy whisper. The cold form wraps it’s ‘arms’ around Hajime, rubbing it’s ‘hands’ comfortingly up and down Hajime’s arms as Hajime unconsciously relaxes back against the form. Another way… a way with a little death as possible.

  _Indeed,_  the figure murmurs, _all you need to do,_ the figure leans in close to Hajime so that all he can feel is the cold and all the can hear is the voice resonating through him. Addictive.  _Is seal the contract._

 Hajime pushes back his automatic no. The only options are this or the death of them all. “Fine, Tooru.”

 The figure actually pauses at his true name, paired with Hajime’s compliance, a sly grin creeping into its demeanor. It raises one of its ‘arms’ and snaps. Once. Twice. Until the sound rings in Hajime’s ears and he squeezes his eyes shut until he’s pushed over the edge, tumpling through realities to find himself on a large bed, for the first time a flesh and blood figure leering over him. “Now,” the words sound odd when they don’t echo throughout Hajime’s bones, “we begin.” And that night that bed, in a shadow world, a deal is made.

The dawn rises to Hajime surrounded by carnage, facing the final enemy.

 “You.” the man opposite Hajime sneers, “You are nothing.”

 Hajime laughs at that, startling the man back, “True.” He says, raising his arms, snapping and revealing the shadowed figures behind him, and the one standing beside him, partner, equal, bonded. “But I have _friends_ in dark places.”

 And all hell breaks loose.


	5. "Your life is yours, it belongs to you so it's your responsibility. You are the master and blacksmith of your own existence. That freedom is your privilege, not something to be saved from."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroken

> _My life is yours._ Kenma had said as much, to all of his past lovers. And all of them had left him. And now he understands.
> 
>  Now he hears someone say it to him. Staring into his eyes with their lifetime’s worth of memories together before gold irises turn away.
> 
>  “Kuro…” Kenma lets his surprise stand against his face, stark against the evening sunset.
> 
>  “I love you.” Tetsurou visibly fidgets, looking anywhere but Kenma. It hurts, mostly. This is the first time Tetsurou had looked away, as far as Kenma knows.
> 
>  Ever since they were kids and Tetsurou knocked on the door asking to see the new boy who lived there, he had been watching. Trapped in his personal belief that he has to look after Kenma until that fateful night that Kenma had gotten him to act on his more reasonable impulses. He wouldn’t join in as much as Koutarou would, but he would provide a release of tension and, after all was said and done, a shoulder to lay on and relax after a long day. Since then Tetsurou had given up on keeping his cool in front of Kenma, and Kenma had returned the favor. And they looked after each other, ever keeping a respectful distance. It’s time that distance closed.
> 
>  “Kuro. Before everything you have to realize something. And listen closely because I hate having to repeat myself.” Tetsurou looked up in shock at Kenma, and Kenma allows himself a rueful pleasure at how harsh he knows his next words will be. “Your life is yours, it belongs to you so it’s your responsibility. You are the master and blacksmith of your own existence.”
> 
>  Tetsurou visibly wilts, feeling his words being shoved back at him with a warning to be even more guarded than his last relationship left him. And yet Kenma isn’t finished.
> 
>  “It’s not bad to be alone. That freedom is your privilege, not something to be saved from. And I’’m not something you use to save yourself. I’m no rebound to just be used. And you, who I thought of as my best friend, should know that.” Kenma turns to leave, hiding the emptiness in his eyes.
> 
>  Tetsurou raises his head at that, anger and hurt flashing through his eyes, burning a hole through Kenma’s back, shining directly to his heart. “You think,” he begins, and Kenma turns back against his better judgement, “that you’re a rebound?” Tetsurou sounds murderous, and Kenma wishes he were anywhere but the receiving end of that tone. At Kenma’s silence, Tetsurou takes a step forward, “Did it ever occur to you that everyone else was a rebound? That I’ve loved you for so long the hopelessness forced me to other people?” 
> 
>  No, he hadn’t. And that was all to clear in Kenma’s watery eyes as Tetsurou whispers, “I love you,” once again. And the next thing Kenma knows he’s stepping towards Tetsurou and they’re kissing.
> 
>  “It’s always been you.” is all Kenma manages to get out.
> 
>  And really, that’s all that needs to be said.

 

 


	6. “Change happens when enough people speak up with the same voice."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part of the Rogues AU/ This is in the same AU as “Sense of One, One of Many” but takes place before it in the neighboring Kingdom that Koushi, Koutarou, Tetsurou, and Keiji escape to  
> A series of HCs because I didn't have time to write it out yet.

-Tooru is king-to-be, a few months until he turns 15, he takes over the kingdom with the assassination of his father at age 20.

-The assassination happens directly in front of Tooru but Tooru isn’t killed b/c the people wanted him to be king asap because of all he’s done for the people behind his father’s back

-Which brings me to this:

-The first of his dad’s declarations that Tooru outright opposes with full knowledge of the context the decision was made with was something that also angered the people

-So Tooru snuck out

-And he planned a protest with the help of a rebel faction (headed by Hajime)

-The protest was unpredicted by the king as people gathered by the gates of the castle, a locksmith opened them, and then marched right up the front entrance and an alternate bill (that was drafted by Tooru, with additions and edits by Hajime)  that would not only fix the problems the other would have created along with the reason the bill was necessary in the first place AND make them look good in the eyes of other kingdoms.

-After that Tooru helped the rebels as much as possible

-Once they assassinated his father for almost making a decision that would have thrown the entire continent into war and ruin, Tooru ascended to the throne, and recruited Hajime to help him. They later got married, and further integrated the rebels into the rebuilt kingdom that was prospering under the tactical prowess of the duo.

 


	7. "Don't Press the Motherfucking Red Button"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuakakuro spy au thingy

Tetsurou flashes his forged invitation to the bouncer and walks in, tugging on his bow tie in an attempt to gain some air as soon as they were out of sight in the large entrance hall to the museum. 

“This thing is too tight!” he hisses in frustration.

 Koutarou laughs at his side, “Maybe bro, but you look hella fine! It’s just that you aren’t used to formal wear.” 

 That’s true, Keiji is usually the one to go to the formal events with Koutarou, Tetsurou running surveillance/backup. However, this time the bouncer would have likely recognized Keiji, so Tetsurou has to go instead. 

This gala, a fundraiser for the museum, had been easy enough to infiltrate. It’s a relatively easy gig, in Tetsurou’s opinion. The just had to erase a bit of a recording that had caught one of Tooru’s newbies, the radish-haired one. It hadn’t been a big enough oversight to get Radish Hair fired, but it was enough to get him a stern lecture, and have Tetsurou have to join in with Koutarou and Keiji to cover their asses. 

 Koutarou Bokuto and Keiji Akaashi are captain and vice-captain of the “Fukuro” sanction of the organization, one of the most powerful units, right up there with Itachiyama and Shiritorizawa. Tetsurou Kuroo is the captain of another powerhouse that had only recently had a comeback, Nekoma. The three of them often break off and work as a mini unit, as units are sometimes mixed when the job requires fewer people or a specific skillset that isn’t held by any one team. Keiji is often shorted into what Tetsurou and Koutarou secretly refer to as the “Mom Squad” and the “Pretty Setter Sqad” units, or with them. Officially known as the “Detail Unit”, they’re the smallest part-time unit and are sent when more finesse is required. 

 This gig, however… “Isn’t this Tooru’s job? Not to mention it was one of his who messed up in the first place.”

 Tooru, codename Grand King, is captain of the Seijoh group. Although they usually handeled everything art related, they were also prep and cleanup crew, handling details that others would never think of and overseeing missions to be sure they run smoothly. They’re versatile and work with any and all other units. Their most advanced agents could go to any unit and be the “ace”, the motivating role, of them. 

“Eh.” Koutarou responds, “he’s still on that gig in Hawaii with Iwaizumi, Hanamaki, and Matsukawa.”

 Tetsurou makes a noise of understanding, “Probably the reason Turnip-kun got caught.” 

 Koutarou nods, and pauses at the entrance to the large cleared out room that the gala is being held in, eyes scanning the crowd for the hall to the security room.

 Koutarou is always so loud, and allows his presence to take over the room, demanding attention, so Tetsurou is always amazed to see him slip into his work persona. 

Koutarou locates the hallway and holds out his arm for Tetsurou to link his through. Time to play the part of wealthy gentlemen who belong in a gala like this.

 They make their way across the floor, exchanging pleasantries and small talk with group after group, eventually walking down to the hallway where bathrooms were located. They turn just before the a security guard walks out of the restroom, walking with silent steps to the security office.

 Just as the higher-ups had promised, all the guards were guarding the other rooms and the one who had been left to watch the cameras was nowhere to be found.

  “All clear.” he reports to Keiji, turning on his earpiece. 

 “Good, took you long enough.” Keiji’s hard words hide a note of relief, and Tetsurou can feel his signature smug smirk creep onto his face.

 “Awww Akaashi,” he croons, “Were you worried about us?”

 “Koutarou turns from where he’s reviewing footage to grin at Tetsurou, “he totally was!”

 Keiji’s sigh can be heard through the earpiece, “If it makes you feel better, Pain-In-The-Ass-Kuroo-san.”

 “Don’t be embarrassed Akaashi,” Tetsurou purrs as he hands the next tape to Koutarou, barely holding back his laughter.

 “Shut up and get to work.” There;s a note of warning in Keiji’s tone that eans he’s blushing. Mission accomplished.

 “Ey ey vice-captain!” Tetsurou says, saving the changes they’ve made and deleting their traces.

 Suddenly, beside him, Koutarou stills, “There’s a big red button.”

Indeed, on the other side of the panel is a big red button. Tetsurou immediately understands Koutarou’s fascinated tone, because he wants to push it as well.

“It’s the alarm.” Keiji explains, “Don’t touch it.” 

“I want to push it.” Koutarou whispers, his face easily betraying his inner turmoil. 

 “Don’t do it Bokuto-san.” Keiji warns.

 “Are we sure it’s for the alarm?” Tetsurou asks.

 “Not you too, Kuroo-san. It’s the _alarm,_ don’t push it.”

 “I don’t know, ‘Kaashi.” Koutarou murmers, “I really want to push it.”

Tetsurou, as tempted as he is, knows that it’s at least twice as bad for Koutarou and that with his compulsive “I’m going to ruin my life real quick” moments, he’d 100% push the button.

And Keiji knows that too.

 “Don’t press the motherfucking red button.” Keiji hisses, and it’s evident that he’s done.

 Koutarou forcibly turns and walks out of the office and Tetsurou again admires how much control Koutarou exhibits when he’s on the job. 

And he’s glad to have many more chances to witness it again.


	8. “soulmate au where the people in question have the last words they speak to each other written somewhere on their bodies: rogue nazi-punching teifling lesbians NO NO NO ONE IS A TEIFLING AND ONE IS AN AASIMAR” (Daisuga)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Tobi

_Don’t worry Dai, let’s kick some nazi ass!_

Famous last words. At least, famous to Daichi. These words are the ones written in a scrawled but elegant font on the inside of her arm, just beneath her elbow.

 Last words indeed, as they’re the last thing the person who’s soul molds to hers the best will say.

 Some say fate is kind, to have given such a clear indicator of whom your days had been destined to shape around up to their or your last breath.

 Others say fate is cruel, for giving such a clear indicator only for the speaker to be gone forever after it’s said.

 There have been accounts of the inevitable being remodeled, of people being pulled from death’s grips by their frantic soulmate begging them not to do whatever gets them killed, to not hang up, to grab their arm to stop them leaving.

 The teifling shakes her head clear of her thoughts and sits up, sheets pooling around her legs as she stretches and squints at the window, out of which the sun has barely begun to rise, hitting the perfect angle to shine in Daichi’s eyes.

 Daichi watches for a moment, letting the peacefulness of dust dancing in the first rays of sun and the pinkish color of the sky overtaking the darkness wash over her.

 A few deep breaths and a mental debate on getting up later, Daichi shifts her gaze down from the window to her side, where her girlfriend lays, oblivious, and Daichi’s breath catches, heart stuttering.

 The aasimar is lit up perfectly by the sun’s morning rays, her grey hair seeming to glow with the pink light and pale sin looks smooth as porcelain. And when one eyes shifts open, the brown looks like sunlight shining through a glass of rootbeer. 

 A smile graces Koushi’s lips at the sight of her girlfriend, her arms falling open and a creaking noise joins the sound of birds in a gesture that Daichi easily interprets as “Lay with me.”

 Daichi lays back down, letting herself stare at her girlfriend, smiling when she wheezes in confusion, “Love you.”

 The aasimar smiles at the teifling, conveying all of her joy and love, her contentedness.

 Even without her voice.

 Daichi wishes she could say she remembers the day in vivid detail, but it was mostly a blur. The two had gone rogue, abandoning their parties to elope together, fighting prejudice all the way because of their races and shared gender.

 The day had been witness to the worst of these fights. 

 They had been tired, their love had been oppressed, and they were  _angry_. Angry at the world, angry at the nazis who kept them apart due to race, angry at the officiators who turned them away due to their gender.

 They had just left a court house that had finally.  _Finally_. let them be wed, and found a bunch of nazis blocking their path.

 “Come on Dai, let’s kick some nazi ass!” Koushi had smirked, cracking her knuckles, and before Daichi could stop her, attacked the main heckler.

Luckily Koushi hadn’t died, but her larynx had been severely damaged. She could never talk again. But in return, they were aware they’re soulmates.

 Sometimes Daichi wonders if it was a fair trade, on nights her girlfriend cried and tried with all her might to scream, until her throat is wrecked. 

 After all, is it fair to lose something essential for information they could figure out anyway?


	9. Kisses With Matsuhanaiwaoi

Tooru kisses like he sets, with purpose. He remembers what makes his lovers happy, what makes them melt against him. He kisses and gains control, in a way that his partners want to succumb to his whims and follow him cross-eyed as he leads them to a safe space, because they trust him to do so.

Hajime kisses like he helps, in a way that’s grounding. He’ll frame his partner’s face with one hand, the other tracing calming circles on their hip. He kisses and reassures, in a way that draws his partner’s attention. He’s the one who’s eyes flutter shut but open every so often.

Takahiro kisses like he jokes, freely and without hesitation. He’s the one who snakes an arm around his partner and draws them in, grinning against their lips. He kisses and brings joy, in a way that his partner can’t help but smile as well, laugh when they pull away. He’s the one who’ll eskimo kiss his partner before releasing them.

Issei kisses like he speaks, with a quality that brings along a sense of his personality. He’s the one who’ll either kabe-don or tilt his partner’s chin up with one hand, the other resting on the back of their neck. He kisses and overwhelms in a soft, subtle way, taking over his partner’s senses until he’s all they can sense.

The four of them trade kisses easily, reveling in their love and youth and happiness. Kisses to reassure, to express love, to comfort. To give them all a sense of belonging, home, and love.

And it works for them.


	10. Mutant AU-Akaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keiji is normal, and Tooru is a mutant who basically looks like a demon(fhqq anyone?) with the horns and tail and also has basic telekinesis, they’re on the run from the government and have finally made it to safe place, where another mutant used magic a long time ago to make a pocket realm type thing! Tooru escaped from the gov’t and falls in love with Keiji, and the feeling is mutual.

Strobe lights and pulsing music assault Tooru’s senses, punctuated with the smell of sweaty bodies grinding on each other each time he inhales.

_Disgusting._

Tooru doesn’t like this place, and if he had any choice about anything in his life, he wouldn’t come anywhere near a place like this.

As it is, Tooru makes sure his tail is coiled around his torso, well hidden under his loose shirt, and reaches up to adjust the beanie hiding the horns that barely peak out from under his waves of chestnut hair.

All secure, Tooru skirts the edges of the writhing mass that is the dance floor, choosing his next target.

There, across the way, is a boy so beautiful that Tooru would wonder if the government had seized him too if he didn’t look completely normal otherwise, no mutations in sight.

He looks like his friend with spiked up white and black hair is abandoning him for his… boyfriend? With wild, messy black hair.

It looks like he’s already had a couple drinks, perfect.

Tooru carefully navigates his way to the table pretty boy is sitting at, swirling a wine glass in his hand.

“Come here, pretty boy,” Tooru leers, holding his hand out, “Dance with me?”


	11. Freak Like Me (continuation of last chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is the 30th!!!

 Looking over the realm, lights twinkling on as the sun paints the sky in oranges and pinks, stars blinking into view higher up, they feel what was once only a distant dream. Safe.

 With a laugh, Tooru turns to face Keiji, “Isn’t it beautiful?!” 

 “It is,” Keiji, who has had his eyes fixed on Tooru the entire time, agrees. He’s referring more to the way Tooru’s eyes shine, tail whipping and coiling around his legs happily.

 Tooru’s gaze softens and he reaches out towards Keiji, mentally tugging him closer by his clothes,  _“Come here, pretty boy.”_

 Keiji steps forwards, taking Tooru’s hand. 

_“Won’t you dance with a freak like me?”_


	12. Three sentence fics: Pairing: Oikawa x whoever AU: there's someone following me and I don't know who Pairing: ummm your favourite I guess AU: someone I met in the woods

1: It’s halfway through lunch when Tooru’s phone buzzes, reminding him to put it on silent for the rest of the day. The tumblr notification, that  _kitten-setter-gamer_  has followed him, makes him pause, because this is the person Tooru has been following for a while, whose blog is really cool and they seemed nice. He opens a new message window, ‘ **Hey there, kitten’**

2: Koutarou lands with an exhale, shifting back to his human form.   
 “Well,” comes a voice next to him, “Hello there, shifter ace.”  
 Matsukawa steps from the shadows to tilt his head down and knock their foreheads together, one hand on Koutarou’s hip to pull him closer, every breath ramping up the energy swirling between them, “Long time to see.”


	13. "Ah, what is the life of a human being- a drop of dew, a flash of lightning? This is so sad, so sad."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, what is the life of a human being- a drop of dew, a flash of lightning? This is so sad, so sad.

Oikawa Tooru is not perfect. Oikawa Tooru is not unreachable, untouchable, or any variation of the word. Oikawa Tooru is not a goal, to be steadily worked towards and then claimed. Oikawa Tooru is not a hurricane, something to reach and reach for only to get sucked in and thrown out. Oikawa Tooru is mortal.

A fact that is painfully overlooked. 

Because, honestly, there has to be someone the girls whisper about, someone for the boys to enviously stare at, someone for the teachers to marvel at. 

The pressure of expectations. 

It’s an abstract idea, one that seems harmless.

But it’s oh so very real.

It’s something Tooru’s buried in. And that is all too clear.

At least, it’s clear to him. It’s a blessing and a curse. On one hand, the expectations are the reason he continues to excel. On the other, it’s killing him.

He replaces his feelings with words in size 12 Times New Roman font on paper with one inch margins and fake smiles aimed to please.

He is a powerful figure, a captain, a scapegoat, and a human. 

Not that the last one matters much.

 

The pressure keeps building and building and soon it is no longer building but crushing, crushing, cr u s h i n g-

And then, everything stops.

Everything fades, reaching a crescendo that cuts to nothing but a buzzing in his ears. The pressure popped.

Just like his knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND/OR IF YOU SEE THE ORIGINAL POST RB WITH TAGS THANKS


	14. Something 'Creepy' for Ace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theprettysettersclub:
> 
> i want to write
> 
> something creepy
> 
> oikawa and iwa in the woods alone at night, oikawa leading the way pretending not to be scared even though he’s more on edge than he’s ever been
> 
> a chill goes through oikawa
> 
> he looks back and doesn’t see anyone behind him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

“Where are we even going?” Hajime mutters under his breath from somewhere behind Tooru.

 Somehow, he is heard, and Tooru turns, though never pauses in his stumbling through the foilige. His voice, breathy and winded, distracts from the way his eyes momentarily flash red in the pitch darkness, “You’ll see, Iwa-chan!”

 Tooru turns back around, squeezing with the hand he has wrapped around Hajime’s wrist.

 They have to move quickly, before Hajime realizes- 

 There’s a rustle from the darkness, forest closing behind Hajime, and Tooru mentally curses. 

 There’s no going back.

 Tooru ignores the whispers of the trees around him, the hostile eyes cutting through the darkness that must be pitch-black to Hajime’s human senses.

 Human… If only Tooru were human, then maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess.

 Tooru catches a glint of light ahead, and he pauses. A chill runs down each notch of his spine, dread pooling in his stomach.

 He stops completely, and, slowly, with wide eyes, turns his head.

 Behind him, there is no path.

 No exit.

 Not even branches, just a solid wall of ether. 

No Hajime.

Tooru raises his hand, fist still clenched around Hajime’s severed hand. 

 

 That night, the planes shake with screams, reverberating, flashing, until they settle. Too still, too silent.

 The demon king, missing. And the human knight disappeared.

 

Some nights, people will go into the forest.

 And the forest will close behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT OR IF YOU SEE THE ORIGINAL POST REBLOG WITH TAGS PLEASEEEE


End file.
